team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amadeus
Information Full Name: Amadeus Garlek Knight Name: Amadeus Nickname: Amad Age: ??? Gender: Male Species: Unknown Height: 4ft 3in Skin Color: Purple Blue Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light Brown Allignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Mysterious, Secretive, Keeps to self, Leader Attire: Nave Cape, Grey Mask, Puke green shoes, White gloves, Dark navy shirt Weapons: Long Sword & Sheild Abilities: Teleportation, Fire resistance, Quick Agility Affilates: Hajime Warriors Occupation: Leader Friends: Aikumo, Kima, Wilbur Rivals: King Wyvern Love Interest: N/A Likes: Peace, Friends, Tv, tea, meditation, training, old friends Dislikes: Monsters, King Wyvern, Deadi Crown, Sorrow, Suffering, Lies Background Long ago in an ancient kingdom known as Landia, a demonic overlord named Persivos created hideous creatures to destroy all of Landia. To stand up against these creatures were a vast army of warriors known as the Hajime warriors. For years the Hajime warriors fought against the army of monster and creatures to stop Persivos, in the end a warrior named Amadeus and his friends, Laverus, Momodum, and Sarvec defeated the mighty Persivos in one last hoorah. Unfortunately killing Persivos didn't stop the monsters, the monster race was still running wild and was revealed that all that remained of Persivos was his crown, known as the Deadi Crown. This crown will give the wearer ultimate control over the monsters making it very dangerous, it's location however is unknown. Years later Amadeus is still fighting the same creatures, however there are less of them now and they usally go unnoticed. Amadeus is the only living memeber of his old team left and still tends to his job as a monster hunter. In Landia however a selfish and dim witted king named Wyvern somehow has a link to someone who can provide him monsters which he casts on the land. Amadeus constantly spies on Wyvern to see what his connection is to the monsters and if he knows the location of the Deadi crown. In his travels Amadeus came across and fought several young fighters who he saw as potential warriors, after their defeat Amadeus took each of the young pupils under his wings and formed a new Hajime Warriors with his new friends Wilbur, Aikumo, and Kima. Amadeus is the strong and sturdy leader of this group being very agile and a master with his sword and shield. He does however love to endulge in other activities such as watching TV, which he finds a guilty pleasure in. Amadeus is very secretive however and doesn't reveal much about his past or what his ideals are, he will just do anything to stop anyone from having the Deadi Crown. Trivia *Amadeus has a striking resembles to his friend Aikumo, but there have been no comfirmations wether or not they are related. *''Hajime is Japanese for "Start!" so Hajime Warriors in English translates to ''Start! Warriors! *Amadeus has no exact age but it is estimated he is as old as the deadi crown itself. *Amadeus gets his name from the famous composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Category:Hajime Warrior Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good